


Pale Moon & Trembling Skies

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu, Asuka & Shinji spend a day away at the beach, and further develop their relationship with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Moon & Trembling Skies

Shinji gazed out from behind his sunglasses, trying to not show the train from the weight of the bag on his shoulders and the two bags he was holding in each hand. One the one hand he thought it was fair enough for Asuka to not be carrying anything but Kaworu could have at least offered to shoulder some of the burden.

Fortunately they were nearing their destination, a small secluded section of the beach. It was away from anyone else so they wouldn’t be bothered. It was perfect, a small sandy plain surrounded by a number of rocks which Asuka had informed them contained an amount of rock pools where a variety of crabs could be seen.

Shinji watched as Kaworu hoisted himself up onto one of the flatter rocks, turned around with a smile on his face and extended his hand towards Asuka. She looked at him blankly.

“Yeah, thanks for the chivalry Angel Boy but I think I can manage. The third over there might need your assistance though.”

Kaworu turned around just in time to see Shinji struggling to maintain his balance as he attempted to mount the rocks.

“Allow me to help you with that Shinji.”

“O-Oh thank you Kaworu” Shinji smiled as he handed over one of the bags to Kaworu.

Kaworu took the bag and extended his free hand to meet Shinjis and help him up onto the rock. As always the boys hand was warm to the touch and Shinji couldn’t help but blush as he made contact with Kaworu.

The two of them gazed ahead, Asuka had already made her way back down onto the beach and had dropped her towel and backpack in a prime position. She motioned to the two of them.

“Well hurry up then!”

Kaworu smiled, “She seems eager.”

Shinji smiled back at him, “Asuka never really had a chance to go to the beach when she was younger and she loves swimming and diving so she’s been looking forward to this trip.”

“But you yourself do not sound so convinced, I am sensing an apprehension from you. Do you not share her excitement?” Kaworu asked back.

Shinji shook his head and frowned before glancing off into the horizon , “It’s not that it’s just… I never really went to the beach as a kid either and... well, being on a beach doesn’t exactly have the best memories for me either. It was where… I met you for the first time and it was also where we woke up. I guess I am looking forward to it but it also holds bad memories for me.”

“In which case I feel today will be a perfect day to make happier memories, don’t you think Shinji?”

The smile returned to his face at Kaworu’s words, “I hope so.”

“I feel however that you are not perhaps telling me everything.”

Shinji sighed, “I also… I can’t really swim very well either.”

“But I thought Asuka was teaching you?”

Asuka cut in, “And a wonderful job I’m going of it as well. Seriously Shinji why do you always have to look on the negative side of things. Okay so you might have struggled once or twice but you’re getting there. Perseverance is key after all!”

“It’s just… if humans were meant to float then…”

“Are you stupid? We do float and we do it well!”

Kaworu nodded, “Asuka is correct, you should not underestimate what the Lilin are capable of Shinji. You just need more confidence.”

Letting out a sigh Shinji replied, “I know that but it’s not easy.”

Shinji placed the bags down on the ground near to where Asuka had placed the towel and turned to Kaworu, “Can you swim?”

Kaworu shook his head, “I do not know. Being that I am human now I would presume I have the ability to do so but this is untested. I am however eager to find out.”

Asuka grinned, “See that’s the attitude you need to have Shinji! You need to forget about your fears and just go for it.”

“That’s easy for you to say I-“

Asuka stepped forward and placed a finger on his lips, “Shinji before you finish that sentence and sound like an idiot think about it this way. If you can jump into a live volcano to save someone at risk of your own life and everyone around you then I’m sure a lap of a pool is fine.”

Shinji smiled sheepishly, “I guess.”

“He jumped into a live volcano?” questioned Kaworu. The knowledge of Shinji’s and Asuka’s encounters with the Angel’s was not something he knew a whole lot about. It was not something he asked preferring for them to volunteer information of their own accord.

“Yeah! This show-off here decided to plunge his Eva into a volcana to rescue me when it looked like I was about to die. It was a very brave and very stupid thing to do.”

She stepped closer to him before kissing him gently on the lips, “And that’s one of the reasons I love him. Now one of the other reasons is because of what he is going to do with those things in that bag so what do we have Shinji?”

Kaworu’s eyes went towards the bag, “Yes I am curious as to the contents as well.”

Shinji grinned and knelt down in the bag, “Well when you said we were coming here and staying overnight I thought I could try barbequing for us? So I’ve got one of those portable ones in there. I also thought that I could do more European style barbeque things, so I’ve got special sausages imported from Germany and burgers too.”

Shinji held up the packets he had pulled out of the bag and looked towards Kaworu who was eyeing them with some apprehension, “Don’t worry Kaworu, I know you don’t eat meat so I made sure I got some vegetarian ones as well. They’re just as good as the meat ones only they don’t have… meat I guess.”

Asuka threw her arms around him and hugged him from behind, “You thought of everything didn’t you?”

Kaworu looked out, “I am looking forward to what you can do Shinji.”

Asuka released her grip on Shinji and motioned towards the backpack, “First however the tent needs to go up. I trust you two can handle that?”

“Are you not going to assist?” Kaworu asked.

Asuka shook her head, “Like I should lower myself to such things.”

This drew an unimpressed glance from Kaworu and Shinji which only caused her to sigh, “Alright fine I’ll help out as well.”

XXX

It was nearing noon by the time they had the tent up and ready. The three of them stepped back admiring their work before Asuka once again went over to the mass of bags they had brought. She reached in and pulled out a red one piece swimming costume.

“Well now that that’s done we can actually start enjoying this. If you’ll both excuse me I’m going to get changed.”

With those words she made her way into the tent zipping it up behind her to get into the swimming costume. Kaworu smiled as he looked across to see Shinji gazing at the tent in which his girlfriend had entered.

“She really is excited isn’t she Shinji?”

Shinji nodded, “Yeah, she is. I should probably set up the barbeque.”

“Are you not going to get changed into your swimming attire?”

Shinji watched as Kaworu began to unbutton his own shirt and removing it. He walked over to the selection of bags and picked out a pair of shorts and began to unbutton his jeans. It was only then did Shinji dash forward to stop Kaworu before he exposed himself.

“Kaworu wait!”

“Huh?”

“Y-You’re getting changed… here?”

“Yes, is that a problem?”

“Well it’s… in public you shouldn’t…” Shinji blushed.

Kaworu looked around, “I do not see anyone else around and the tent is currently occupied by Asuka. We have both seen each other in more personal situations than this. I do not see a problem.”

They both heard a laugh from inside the tent, “Shinji gets flustered easily Kaworu. Despite how perverted he is in private. He is right though. It isn’t usually normal for us to strip off in public like this, besides you never know who could be watching.”

“I see, in which case I shall wait for you to exit the tent.”

Neither Kaworu nor Shinji had to wait too much longer for the redhead to emerge from the tent. Shinji had to do everything he could to ensure his jaw didn’t hit the ground on seeing her. The swimming costume looked perfect on her. He stepped out and performed a little twirl for the two of them.

“So what do you think?” She asked with a smile as Shinji looked her up and down. The swimsuit managing to show off every curve on Asuka’s body. She was able to show off her perfect legs. Her soft hips and the curves of her breasts on display. Shinji could barely say anything.

“I think I speak for us both when I say you look beautiful Asuka.” Kaworu finally said.

Asuka grinned from the reaction she had gotten from Shinji. Seeing him stumble over words and unable to take his eyes off of her was one of her favourite things to do. She enjoyed having that power over him.

Kaworu on the other hand was harder to get a visible reaction from. He did not show the same nervousness that Shinji tended to in these situations, he was far more comfortable with her teasing and taunting in public. Part of her wondered if this might have been because he clearly didn’t understand what she was doing or perhaps it was just because he himself could be quite teasing himself.

She did however know that he wasn’t quite as confident in more intimate settings. She had seen him nervous and trembling from both of their touches and words. She had seen him speechless during their activities. That knowledge was going to make today very fun.

Kaworu slipped past Asuka into the tent to get changed into his own swimming gear leaving Shinji and Asuka on their own. Asuka wasted no time at all in making her way up to Shinji and wrapping her arms around him. She made sure to press as much of herself as she could into Shinji.

“So, like what you see… and feel Shinji?”

Shinji nodded, “Y-Yes.”

“Good.”

She released her grip on him and turned her attention towards the tent, “We do however have to make sure that idiot is safe too.”

“How do you mean?” He raised his eyebrow curiously.

“Do you not remember the last time he was out in the sun in just a t-shirt for five minutes? Or when Rei collapsed from heat exhaustion?”

Shinji nodded, “Oh yeah…”

“So I’ve come prepared, go and take a look.”

She motioned towards one of the bags and Shinji peeked inside. He turned his head and turned to Asuka, “Um… Asuka, how many hats did you bring exactly?”

XXX

Shinji looked out towards the ocean just finishing flipping the last of the burgers on the barbeque. He smiled as he saw the distant figure of Asuka swimming in the ocean.

“Cooking brings you a great deal of joy doesn’t it?”

Shinji turned to see Kaworu standing next to him. Kaworu was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming shorts and at the moment had no shirt on. On his head was a dark blue sunhat. It had been decided, mostly by Asuka, that this one suited him the most although Asuka had also pushed for the larger straw hat just as a way to make Kaworu look as ridiculous as possible.

Shinji of course had no input on the matter instead just opting to watch as Asuka had placed one of the many hats on Kaworu either nodded or shook her head before moving onto the next one. He had however taken part in putting on the large amount of suntan lotion on the boy. So far it seemed to have worked, Kaworu didn’t appear to have burnt anyway.

Shinji nodded, “It’s one of the few things I feel I’m actually good at.”

“You’re good at plenty of things, your cello playing is exquisite.”

He felt himself blush at the compliment, “T-Thank you.”

Kaworu cast his gaze over the burgers and pointed out the two that seemed to be separated from the others, “Why are these separate?”

“Those are yours, I’ve kept them away from mine and Asuka’s because you don’t eat meat. I’m hoping that there will be no lingering smells or tastes from ours on yours. I would have done them on a separate tray but I didn’t bring another one with me.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, I apologize if it was any inconvenience.”

Shinji shook his head, “N-No, it’s not an inconvenience at all! I enjoy cooking, I just hope you like it.”

“Based on what I have sampled of your cooking since returning I have no doubt I will enjoy it. Thank you Shinji.”

Shinji felt a warmth throughout him as Kaworu smiled at him. It was strange how Kaworu always made him feel this way, at first he had thought he only felt that warmth because Kaworu was an Angel but now that Kaworu was fully human it couldn’t have been that. Asuka had described it too though, just being in Kaworu’s presence gave them a warm pleasing effect. It was part of why Asuka and Shinji had allowed him into their life so intimately.

“When did you develop an interest in cooking?”

Shinji shrugged, “I think it was when I moved in with Misato. It didn’t really start as an interest it was more a necessity. It was that or eat whatever Misato served…”

Both Shinji and Kaworu visibly shuddered at that thought. Kaworu nodded, “Yes I can understand that, I too have sampled her…” He trailed off before finally finishing, “‘Cuisine’.”

Shinji laughed, “Then we had Asuka move in and, well you know that she doesn’t really do much cooking so I just had to learn more for the three of us. I started to enjoy playing with the different ingredients and they complimented me on it.”

“So it was a way of garnering approval from them?”

Shinji began to flip the burgers again satisfied that they were nearly fully cooked, “I suppose. Cooking for them made me feel useful and wanted.”

“I understand, well I am thankful that you pursued it. You have a talent for it.”

Shinji felt himself blushing even more, “T-Thanks, I can show you… how to… cook sometime if you want?”

Kaworu nodded, “I would like that Shinji. I have a lot to explore in this form, I admit I am sometimes overwhelmed by the possibilities.”

“Well what do you like to do?”

“Well I enjoy the intimacy that the three of us shar-“

Shinji quickly cut him off, embarrassed that Kaworu would talk so openly about the subject, “Kaworu! I mean… aside from that.”

“Oh I see, well I can play the piano. I have always enjoyed music, feeling that it is one of the pinnacles of your culture.”

“Well you know I play the cello and Asuka plays an instrument too, maybe we could all play together sometime.”

“That would be nice Shinji. We should do that.”

XXX

“Oh come on it’s not that deep!”

Shinji tentatively moved forward feeling the warm water surrounding him. He looked back towards the beach to see Kaworu sat on a beach towel near to the tent. He was engrossed in the manga he was reading and suddenly Shinji wished that he had not let the silver haired boy or his red headed girlfriend talk him into doing this.

This felt very different to the pool they had previously attempted this in. The sand felt strange beneath his feet, it was uneven and kept shifting around. The water itself felt more forceful as the waves washed over him. He felt himself resort to his old mantra of not running away.

He took a step towards Asuka and then pushed himself forward attempting to mimic what Asuka had taught him in the pool. He brought up his legs and moved his arms slowly attempting to tread water. Now floating he tried to extend himself out and move forward again mimicking the breast stroke movements that Asuka had taught him.

As he moved forward he could see Asuka move into a backstroke and slowly move away from him keeping herself at a steady distance. Just far enough that if anything went wrong she could grab him.

She was actually quite impressed as she went further out into the seat and rounded a series of rocks. She kept her eyes firmly on Shinji as he followed her without any hesitation.

After a time she reached her destination a small selection of rocks with one large enough for her to sit on and aid Shinji. She smiled at him as she pulled him up.

“Not bad Third Child, you managed to keep up with me.”

“T-Thanks…”

“Now take a look back.”

Shinji turned around to see just how far out they had come, the beach they were staying on was barely visible. As he looked he felt a wet pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

“Nice isn’t it?”

He nodded, “Yeah…”

She leaned in closer to him as he parted his lips to meet hers. She ran a hand through his hair as she kissed him and at the same time felt his hand run its way along the side of her body. She moaned into his mouth as his hand wandered along her breasts before coming to stop. She shuddered as his thumb passed over her now erect nipples.

“Mmm Shinji…”

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and slowly dropped her hand along his side making her way down towards the front of his swimming shorts. All the while she could feel his hands still exploring her breasts. Her hand finally reached its target, and she brushed against the hardness that had formed in his shorts.

She pulled away from the kiss and grinned, “Mm… as much as I’d like to continue this and deal with your little issue, I have other plans for all three of us tonight. Do you think you can hold off just a bit longer?”

Shinji blushed and nodded, “For you, anything.”

She teasingly wrapped her hand around his erection, “Good, because I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

With those words she released her grip on him and pushed herself back into the water.

“I think we should go back to Kaworu now, don’t you?” She said with a wink. Shinji immediately dropped himself back into the water no longer worried about his swimming ability.

XXX

It was Kaworu who made the first move. Admittedly it was unintentional but all it took was that first move to ignite what all three of them had wanted. He had been reading from the manga he had brought with him and had gently placed it down. Asuka was complaining that her muscles were sore so he had offered to rub her shoulders.

She was no longer wearing her swimsuit but was now just in a plain t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She was wearing no bra, something both Shinji and Kaworu had noticed. She faced away from the two of them and removed her top before lying on her front. Kaworu merely smiled and sat himself near to her gently running his hand along her exposed back.

“Mmm, your hands are so soft.” She muttered.

She was enjoying the sensations of his hands along her tired muscles. She had always found Kaworus hands to have a particular type of warmth to them, one that when they touched you spread throughout your body. A pleasant kind of touch. As she lay face down she began to feel herself longing for his hands to touch her elsewhere.

Along her back wasn’t enough, she was wanting to feel them along her legs and up her thighs. She was wanting to feel them touch and cup her breasts. This wasn’t a new development, she had been wanting this since the afternoon. She had been looking forward to spending the evening with the both of them.

Shinji’s head had been buried in a book he had brought with him up until the point that Asuka had removed her shirt. Even though he had seen her naked many times by now he couldn’t help but have his attention be drawn towards her body every time she removed her clothing. In this case it was Kaworu who had helped her remove her clothing. Shinji felt a little pang of jealously, like it should have been him doing that but instead he watched.

He observed Kaworu gently bringing his hands down onto Asukas shoulders and start to rub and massage them. This elicited the softest of moans from her.

“That feels nice…”

Shinji continued to watch as Kaworu kept on massaging Asuka. His hands worked upon her shoulders and then slowly started to trace their way down along her back. With each press of Kaworu’s hands against Asuka’s naked body she would let out a small sigh of pleasure, and with each sigh Shinji would begin to feel himself get more turned on.

Before he knew it he was starting to gently rub himself through his shorts as Kaworu now worked his hands along Asuka’s legs. Starting towards the knee but working upwards towards her thighs. Shinji thought for a moment that Kaworu was going to put his hands along Asuka’s backside but instead Kaworu passed it by moving towards the back and upwards to her shoulders again.

Shinji placed the book down and before long he found himself making his way over towards the two of them. He couldn’t help but be immensely turned on by the display and was wishing he could take part in some way.

He looked across at Kaworu and into the silver haired boys eyes, a grin appeared across Kaworus face as he started to speak.

“You know Shinji, I could always do this for you as well if you desire it?”

Shinji smiled back but offered no verbal response. He could feel his cheeks glowing red as he glanced down at Asuka who had now propped herself up onto her elbows and was also grinning. He eyes were not fixed on Shinji but instead on the bulge in his shorts.

“You know Angel Boy, that isn’t such a bad idea. Although I think our little Shinji here might have a few difficulties lying face down.”

Asuka grinned even wider as the blush grew more instence on Shinji’s face. Without any warning she quickly got up onto her knees and moved towards him pressing her lips against his forcefully and thrusting her tongue inside of his mouth.

He returned the kiss and let his arms wrap themselves around her. His hands started to explore her body running their way across her sides and then around onto her breasts. She moaned as his fingers brushed against her erect nipples. Shinji then felt another sensation, another set of hands had wrapped their way around him and he felt the warm sensation of Kaworu’s lips kissing his neck.

Kaworu’s hands wandered downwards across Shinji’s body and Shinji gasped as he felt the lightest of touches against his erection. Asuka broke the kiss and smiled at him, her own hands now wandering downwards and removing Shinji’s shorts freeing his erection for them to see.

A moment later Kaworu had removed both his and Shinji’s shirt. Shinji moaned as the two of them dotted him with kisses along his chest and back and ran their hands over his penis.

Suddenly he felt Kaworus hand clamp itself around it. Asuka merely broke away and watched for a few moments as Kaworu gently started to stroke Shinji. Every now and then he’d rub his thumb along the wet tip of the erection.

“Mmm…. Kaworu…”

Lost in the pleasure being given to him by the former Angel Shinji moaned out aloud. Asuka took the opportunity to go towards the small backpack she had brought with her for this occasion. She took out the small box of condoms and lubricant and licked her lips in anticipation.

She turned around just in time to see Kaworu had laid Shinji onto his back and now had his head between his legs. Kaworu stuck out his tongue running it fully along Shinji’s shaft before taking the entirety of his erection into his mouth. Kaworu dipped his head up and down as Shinji moaned.

“Oooh…. Kaworu.”

Asuka smiled at the display and removed her own shorts. She quickly positioned herself near to Kaworu observing a bulge had also appeared around Kaworu’s crotch too.

“Leaving me out are you? I don’t think so.”

With those words she pulled down Kaworus shorts. To his credit this didn’t seem to interrupt the flow of the oral stimulation he was giving Shinji. What did interrupt it was the moment when Asuka ran her tongue up along Kaworu’s erection.

“Ahhh….”

She grinned and then took the penis into her mouth and letting her tongue run along the tip savouring every bit of wetness that was coming out of it.

She bopped her head up and down along it, every now and then a moan could be heard from Kaworu and that was followed by another one from Shinji. She was beginning to wish she had someone who could deal with her problem but it would be too awkward for her to position herself near to Shinji’s head now.

So instead she pulled herself away from Kaworu. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him away from Shinji.

“Now I don’t remember saying you could have Shinji all to yourself, and besides don’t you think I need a bit of seeing to?”

Kaworu nodded, “I would be more than happy to accommodation you Asuka.”

With that she felt herself being placed onto her back by Kaworu. He took up a position between her legs and parted them slowly. Taking his finger he ran it up along he feeling just how wet she was. Then he slowly inserted his finger.

“Ahh… Mmm Kaworu…”

Asuka noted just how good his finger felt inside of her. It still sent the same feeling of warmth throughout her that the touch of his hand did but now it was coupled with the sensations she would get when Shinji or herself would touch her intimate areas.

“Mmm… that feels…”

Kaworu withdrew his finger and then positioned his head closer to her. He stuck out his tongue and then slowly ran it along her, savouring every bit of wetness that there was there. In response she threw her head back and moaned.

“Ahhhh!”

She reached for his head and ran her hands through his hair pushing his face closer to her as he continued to lick away at her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shinji kneeling there, mesmerised by the display of his best friend going down on his girlfriend.

She motioned for Shinji to come closer. As soon as he was close enough she leaned up and took Shinji’s erection into her mouth.

She moved her head back and forth along his shaft tasting all of him and listening to him moan as she did so.

“Asuka… Ahhh…”

She tried to keep a steady rhythm with him but Kaworu’s efforts with her were causing her some issues with that. Kaworu was something of an expert with using his tongue it seemed, with each thrust of his tongue she could feel herself getting closer to orgasm. From how hard Shinji was getting he seemed to be getting pretty close as well.

She pulled away from Shinji and grinned at him, “I have an idea.”

She panted, her face red as she also stopped Kaworu from going down on her.

“I want to watch the two of you, Shinji do you want to take Kaworu or…”

She eyed up Kaworu and ran her hands through his hair, “Maybe Angel-Boy here would like to take you?”

Kaworu smiled back up at her, “I… think I would like to feel Shinji…”

Asuka’s response was only to lick her lips, “I was really hoping you’d say that.”

Shinji quickly took one of the condoms from the box and put it on over his erection. As he did he watched Asuka motion for Kaworu to get onto his back. Shinji began to move forward but Asuka stopped him.

“Not yet

Asuka took the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some of it onto her fingers. Shinji could only watch in wonder as she slowly and teasingly ran her fingers up Kaworu’s backside and along his waiting anus.

“Ahh… Asuka…” Kaworu moaned.

She smiled and leaned into him and whispered, “I’m going to put my finger in now, tell me if it hurts okay?”

Kaworu nodded and braced himself for the feeling of Asuka’s finger going inside of him. She teased his anus before gently inserting her finger. As soon as she did he felt a mini wave of pleasure go throughout him.

“Mmm.”

Asuka laughed, “Mm like that do you?”

She kept her finger in place allowing Kaworu to get used to the sensation before gently curling her finger towards his prostate and massaged it softly. She then took her other hand and stroked it along Kaworus erection.

“Ahh…”

Kaworu moaned out loud. He had not felt pleasure like this before. The feeling of Asuka’s finger inside of him coupled with her hand tightly gripped around his erection was incredibly powerful.

Shinji looked on as his girlfriend took care of Kaworu. He kept his eyes fixed on her hand rubbing its way up and down Kaworu’s length. Finally Asuka withdrew her finger and released her grip on him. She handed the bottle of lubricant to Shinji.

“Be careful with Angel-Boy here, we don’t want to break him.”

Shinji nodded, “I will”

Shinji made his way over to Kaworu, just as the former Angel got onto his hands and knees. Shinji positioned himself at Kaworu’s entrance. He put some more of the lubricant on and waited as Asuka grabbed his erection and eased it into Kaworu’s anus. All of a sudden Shinji felt an immense tightness as he slowly and gently pushed his way inside.

“Ahhh” He moaned out throwing his head back as Kaworu’s tight anus clamped down around him. It was a different sensation to what he would feel with Asuka. Still pleasurable but a lot tighter. He paused for a moment as he heard Kaworu give a stifled moan and noticed the boys head was further down than before. He immediately wanted to pull out but Asuka stopped him.

“Angel Boy do you want him to stop?”

Kaworu was caught between a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. He had never felt something inside of him like this. Asuka’s finger had been good but taking the entirety of Shinji was something else. Yet he found the pleasure he was feeling was outweighing the pain, and the pain was something he could overcome.

“No… don’t stop…”

Asuka nodded, “Good.”

She motioned to Shinji, continuing to direct traffic as she saw fit. She found that she enjoyed doing this, with each command she gave the feeling of wetness between her legs was growing and the need to have something to fill it also growing.

“Now Shinji… I want you to fuck him, but don’t hurt him… I’m going to enjoy this.”

Asuka then took up a position in front of the pair. She was just off to the side so she could see them completely but also give them a full view of her. She watched as Shinji slowly pulled himself out of Kaworu before moving back in. Instantly she moved her hand down between her legs and opened them so that both Shinji and Kaworu could see all of her. She moaned as she teased her finger around her opening before pushing it all the way in.

She was completely aware that the two of them had their eyes locked on to her as she continued to masturbate in front of them. She allowed herself to moan loudly just as she saw Shinji push himself back into Kaworu.

“Mmm… you two look so good.”

Shinjis only response was to moan, “Ahh… Asuka…. Kaworu.”

Kaworu was starting to get used to the feel of Shinjis penis inside of him. With each thrust from Shinji he could feel himself getting closer to his eventual release and this was without Shinji or Asuka touching him.

“Ah… I’m gonna… Soon…”

His words only spurred Shinji on to pick up his pace and he began to thrust in and out of Kaworu a bit quicker. He was still careful to not go too quickly so as to hurt Kaworu but just enough to elicit more of a reaction from him.

With each thrust he could feel Kaworu tightening around him in response and driving him closer to his own orgasm. He looked up to see Asuka was no longer looking at the two of them but instead had her head thrown back as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself.

Shinji could feel himself starting to build towards his own orgasm and it seemed like Kaworu was getting close as well. As he looked at Asuka she had her eyes locked onto the two of them again. He could see the wetness on her fingers as they effortlessly slid in and out of her. With each thrust of her fingers she would moan out one of their names.

“Mmm… Shinji… Kaworu… Oh Gott… Oh fuck…”

She kept on thrusting her fingers inside of herself enjoying every bit of pleasure they brought her but she was longing for more. As she watched her boyfriend continue to make love to their best friend she kept her eyes trained on Kaworus erection. She decided she needed to feel it. She couldn’t let him finish like that, she had to have that inside of her.

She suddenly stopped and looked up, “Shinji… I… do you mind if I have Kaworu?”

Shinji stopped his thrusting and slowly pulled out of Kaworu, “Ahh… I… don’t mind.”

“Mm good.”

She started to direct them again, a role she enjoyed the last time they had done this.

“Kaworu on your back, and put this on.”

She passed Kaworu one of the condoms and watched as he slid it over himself. Without any hesitation she lowered herself onto him and moaned as he filled her up.

“Oh god Kaworu!”

Asuka waited for a moment adjusting to the feel of Kaworu’s penis inside of her. It was a bit bigger than Shinji’s, no better or worse but different. She then motioned for Shinji to get in front of her. And kneel over Kaworu. Shinji complied and Asuka wrapped her arms around him feeling for his erection.

She then started to move up along Kaworu’s penis, raising herself up and lowering herself enjoying every inch it had to offer. As she did she’d tighten her hand around Shinji and stroke him.

“Mmm… Asuka…” Kaworu moaned enjoying the sensation of Asuka making love to him. He looked up and watched as her hand also pumped its way along Shinji’s shaft. Between the pleasures he was feeling and the visuals he could feel himself begin to stiffen more and more. He was incredibly close.

“I-I’m going to…”

In response Asuka started to move faster, “Good, do it, do it already I need to feel it!”

Kaworu’s thrust his hips up to meet Asuka as she came down on him. With each thrust the two of them would moan out loudly. He would see her hand moving along Shinji’s erection and could see her dotting Shinji’s collarbone with little kisses.

“Ahh Asuka! Going to…” Shinji moaned out loudly but didn’t finish his sentence. He threw his head back and screamed out as the first bits of semen shot out from Shinji’s erection. The warm substance hit Kaworu’s neck and chest just as Asuka came down on him again. This was the bit that tipped Kaworu over the edge.

“I’M CUMMING!” He yelled out as his erection stiffened even more, and he felt the waves of pleasure from his orgasm rush through him.

Asuka moaned out as she felt Kaworu’s erection start to twitch from his orgasm. She could feel Shinji’s erection in her hand twitching as well and could offer no words as she buried her head into Shinji’s back and screamed out as her orgasm finally overtook her.

“OH Shit! I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Oh god Shinji, Kaworu I’m fucking cumming…”

For a time the tent was filled with just the sounds of their panting and respective orgasms. They rode out the waves of pleasure until finally Shinji roll off of Kaworu and snuggled into his side. Asuka remained sitting on him, still feeling him twitch within her and feeling herself twitch in response. Each little movement sent a little wave of pleasure throughout her.

Finally she looked down at the two of them. Kaworu’s chest was stained with Shinji’s semen. Shinji was lying next to Kaworu, red-faced and panting from the activity. She yelped as she finally climbed off of Kaworu and settled for flopping down in between the two of them.

“I love you both.” She murmured, still high from the feeling her orgasm had brought her.

In response they simply put their arms around each other and whispered back, “I love you too.”


End file.
